The One to Lead Us All
The green-haired swordsman entered the arena with a slightly tired look on his face. Apparently he was taking a pretty good nap, before being notified about this match. After this, I'm going to go back to the guild and take a good nap.. He stood on one of side the arena, waiting for the others and at the same time, tries not to fall asleep. Scorpius entered the arena next, noticing the half awake man already there. "Yo! How are you doing mate?" Scorpius called from across the arena. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God it isn't burning hot. He stood looking at the arena entrance waiting for the last opponent. Satura was the last to enter the arena. She took a look around the grand amphitheater, taking in the sights while also taking a good look at her opponents. To her left she saw a green haired man whom she had never seen before. He looked impressive in his own right, yet his form would tell that he had yet to fully wake up. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. She then looked to her right, where she saw a man whom she had battled already. For a moment, she got frustrated with the man, but she put all of it behind her with a little warning. "Pleasure to meet you again, water man. This time, try to refrain from any provocative comments, alright?" With his eye opened slightly, he could see that his opponents have arrived. Dex raised his left hand up, holding it there for a sec and then slapped himself in the face. "I'm okay!" He rubbed his cheek, which is now red with his hand's outline on it. "As always, introduction. I'm Dex D. Draco, S-Class of Purple Phoenix." He then unsheathed Horizon with his left hand, while his right is above the other two katanas. "The name is Scorpius, a water mage from Koma Inu. Nice to meet you Dex. Nice to see you again Satura." Scorpius said with a slight bow before grabbing Vainglorious. He looked at his opponents, trying to see any weaknesses in their stances. "Satura, S-Class of Ascending Wyvern." Satura spoke. She watched as her two opponents drew weapons and took battle stances. "Now, with the pleasantries out of the way-" without even finishing her sentence, Satura drew out five cards from her card sheaths, two of them were orange, which she threw In Dex's direction, accompanied by a blue card and the last two were red ones being thrown in Scorpius's direction. As the cards flew, Satura drew out her card globe and stood ready for battle. Dex swung his sword and two blades of wind was released at the three cards, the wind changing the direction of the cards. One orange back at Satura with the extra blue card while the other orange card headed for Scorpius. "Right back at ya." Scorpius calmly swiped his hand in front of him, firing Black Water at the cards, catching them and then sling shotting them back towards Satura and Dex respectively. He then pointed a a finger at both other mages, firing his Water Shot attack at them. Satura was swift enough to catch the two cards the two cards that Dex had redirected back towards her and had the full intent to fling them back, yet as she took notice of the other two cards that was being flung back at her from Scorpius, Satura let out a minor swear and tossed the cards to counter two of the ones that made their way towards her and then quickly drew another orange card from her ard sheath to counter the final one. Grasping at another card that circled her globe, Satura pulled out a steel colored card. "This might be handy." She said out loud and threw the card up into the sky. When reaching a high altitude, the card exploded, releasing a great amount of dark, thundering clouds. As sudden as they appeared, a lightning bolt was shot towards Dex. Satura then sheathed her Card Globe and performed a new spell. "Insect Soul: Kuwaga!" She cried out and transformed into a green humanoid bee which granted her the speed required to dodge Scorpius's Water Shot. Dex formed a cross with his arms as the lightning struck him, taking the bolt directly. He releases a small amount of his magical aura, in order to boost his strength, and charges at Satura to slash her as she dodge Scorpius' shot. As for Scorpius, he unsheathed Hell with his other hand and swung it, sending another sword pressure wave at him. Scorpius saw Dex's pressure wave coming and he crossed his arms in front of his face to brace for impact. When the wave hit Scorpius was pushed back a couple of centimeters. He grinned as he saw Dex go for Satura. He grabbed Leviathan and yelled, "Leave some for me Dex!" He sprinted towards the pair to join the fray, swinging away. Satura extended her steel-like stingers and used the left one to block the cut from Dex and the other was used as a projectile, launching it from her wrist towards Scorpius, hoping to atleast keep him distracted for even a milisecond. Satura then thrust at Dex with her left arm, pushing herself away from him and took to the sky. There she flew around, observing the conflict that was developing below. While Scorpius was distracted, Dex swung at his hands, knowing it would become water. Dex's katana went through Scorpius' hands as they turn into water, but that would force Scorpius to drop his blade so Dex could kick it away. Unsheathing the last katana, Dex performed the Flash Sword Style: Clash and Bash, his katanas would make continuously be swinging at Scorpius. While swinging, Dex have also created about five sword pressure waves into the air, chasing after Satura. Category:VentusLight Category:Scorpius.Water.Mage Category:HoloArc